You Have To Choose, Dobe
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kumohon, Teme, jangan lakukan ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan lakukan ini, please?" Another short fic from me. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**You Have To Choose, Dobe**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang kau pilih, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke disertai seringai.

Uzumaki Naruto, yang baru saja dipanggil 'Dobe', menatap sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan tatapan horor. Mata beriris birunya menatap kedua tangan pemuda berambut _raven _yang teracung dengan gunting di tangan kanan dan palu di tangan kiri.

Naruto tahu kalau pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang menjadi kakak kelasnya di Konoha High itu memang tidak menyukainya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

"Jangan mendekat, Teme."

Sasuke makin menyeringai dan mengabaikan permintaan lawan bicaranya. Ia melangkah mendekati siswa kelas dua Konoha High itu perlahan. Terkadang melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan takut seperti itu sangat menyenangkan bagi anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat, brengsek!" teriak Naruto. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel yang sejak tadi ia tempelkan di telinganya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika Naruto mengumpat pelan karena kini punggung si pemuda berkulit _tan _sudah menempel di tembok kamar. Seringai khas Uchiha makin terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau takut seperti itu, Dobe? Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu," ucapnya dengan nada polos yang—tentu saja—dibuat-buat.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, dahinya sudah berkeringat sejak tadi. Ia tahu hubungannya dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa dikatakan 'baik', tapi ia juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke berniat melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

"Hmm… Coba kita lihat," tutur Sasuke sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalau menurut pendapatku, lebih baik kau memilih palu karena hanya dengan satu hantaman saja aku akan bisa menyelesaikan semua ini, Dobe," ungkapnya dengan mata menatap tangan kirinya.

Naruto ikut menatap perkakas di tangan Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia tidak mau membayangkan sesuatu yang dimilikinya pecah karena hantaman benda itu. Tidak, itu terlalu mengerikan.

"Atau, kalau kau mau, kita bisa memakai gunting. Tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati menggunakannya agar tidak terlalu menyakitimu," ungkap Sasuke lagi, kini sembari menatap tangan kanannya.

Naruto menatap gunting kertas berukuran cukup besar yang ada digenggaman Sasuke. Ia kembali menggeleng pelan. Gunting memang tidak semenyeramkan palu, tapi ia tidak akan memilihnya. Tidak.

"_Come on, you have to choose, Dobe._"

"Mau apa kau? Menjauh!"

Naruto bergeser dan terus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke yang makin berniat mendekatinya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli ketika Naruto terantuk tumpukan komik dan membuat pemuda pirang itu jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

"Oh, kau sudah menentukan pilihan rupanya," ucap Sasuke. Ia kemudian melemparkan palu yang digenggamnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan tatapan takut. Sasuke memainkan gunting di tangannya dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, membuat Naruto beringsut menjauh.

"Kau ada di atas tempat tidur, Dobe, dan aku akan kesulitan melakukan 'tugasku' dengan palu di atas sini." Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Naruto kembali mengumpat karena ia kini terjebak di sudut tempat tidur. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ajakannya untuk belajar bersama dengan seniornya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak terlalu merasakan sakitnya," bujuk Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke, tapi gagal. Jelas saja, ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan salah satu anggota klub Judo yang kini tengah duduk di perutnya. Kedua kaki Sasuke terlipat dan menahan gerakan kaki Naruto yang memberontak, sementara sebelah tangannya menahan tangan Naruto yang bebas. Iris _onyx _Sasuke kini terarah pada sebelah tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih menahan ponsel di samping telinganya.

"Kumohon, Teme, jangan lakukan ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan lakukan ini, _please_?" rajuk Naruto. Mata sang Uzumaki kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam. Ia tahu kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya termasuk hal kejam untuk Naruto, tapi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe, tapi maaf, aku harus melakukan ini." Sasuke mendekatkan gunting yang digenggamnya kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto menutup mata rapat-rapat, sama sekali tidak mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya padanya.

_**Sret!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa, rambutku~"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan kembali meletakkan gunting di atas meja belajar sang Uzumaki. Ia mendudukkan diri di futon dan menatap Naruto yang tengah nelangsa di atas tempat tidur.

"Hn, sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai kan?" tanya Sasuke ringan yang langsung dibalas tatapan garang kekasih pirangnya.

"Kau baru saja menggunting rambut yang susah payah kupanjangkan selama tiga bulan terakhir, Uchiha Teme Sasuke!"

"Itu kan karena kebodohanmu sendiri, Uzumaki Dobe Naruto," balas Sasuke santai. Naruto duduk dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Rambutku kan tidak sengaja tersangkut di ponselku, Teme," gerutunya membela diri. "Tapi, yah, ini lebih baik. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menghancurkan ponselku dengan palu mengerikan tadi," lanjutnya sembari mengusap kulit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit perih karena tadi ia harus menarik ponselnya agar Sasuke bisa memotong rambut yang tersangkut di alat komunikasi miliknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Eh, Teme, kenapa tadi kau bilang kau mencintaiku sebelum kau memotong rambutku?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di atas futon.

"Karena kau ketakutan, Dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Huh? Apa hubungannya?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Baka Uzumaki Dobe Naruto. Bukannya kau bilang kau selalu merasa tenang kalau aku mengatakan kalimat itu?"

**.**

**.**

**Real End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **oke, kali ini diselesaikan dalam waktu satu jam. Hmm, sepertinya yang ini lebih gaje dari yang sebelumnya ==" Ya sudahlah… _Wanna gimme a review? _=3


End file.
